


Merlin's Favourite Book (Drabble)

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Based on a Tumblr Post, Books, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Merlin has a gift for Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: 100 Words, Abby's Merlin Recs, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Reverse Bang, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merlin Writer's Drabble Day, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Stories In 100 Words Exactly, The 100 Words Random Prompt Generator Collection, merthur fics





	Merlin's Favourite Book (Drabble)

One morning, Merlin showed up for work with his hands clasped behind his back.

“What are you hiding there?”, Arthur asked suspiciously.

“Um. . .”, Merlin blushed, and showed the object he held. “ _I brought you a book_.”

“ _A book?”_

“It’s just. . . I really like this book. I’ve read it a thousand times, and I thought maybe. . . _You’d like it too.”_

Arthur just stared. “I didn’t know you could read.”

“ _You’re welcome, Clotpole_.” Merlin said. He kept the book on the table and left.

Arthur picked it up, smiling. _He couldn’t wait to snuggle up that night and read Merlin’s favourite book._


End file.
